


【FF14|于桑&光之战士】我们家里养了一群旱鸭子（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 给五方太太和阿部玲子太太的礼物*假设光之战士不会游泳。*时间线4.0后





	【FF14|于桑&光之战士】我们家里养了一群旱鸭子（END）

1.

桑克瑞德并不是非常高的人。

就光之战士看来，随便一个在沙之家石之家进出的冒险者——人族、精灵族、敖龙族、鲁加族——都比桑克瑞德高出至少半个头。别的不说，就是桑克瑞德跟于里昂热站在一起交谈，再怎么不好八卦的光之战士都觉得——“啊，怪不得他是……的那一个”，因为他也想象过桑克瑞德用那种浪漫公主抱的形式去抱于里昂热，估计于里昂热的脚都不带离地的。

但不论桑克瑞德比多少人矮，他也比光之战士高。

光之战士吃力地仰着脖子，贤人的影子就像坠下的巨石一样将他整个罩在里面。

“别只看着，快帮帮忙啊！”光之战士焦急地冲桑克瑞德叫道，拉拉菲尔族叫起来声音就是这么尖，他也没办法。即便他有办法让自己的声音显得不尖不惊慌眼下亦不是该考虑这个的时候，因为他嘴里已经灌了好几口盐湖的水了。

桑克瑞德蹲在岸边，一脸好笑又无奈的表情：“你不会游泳么？我记得你能直接潜水来着。”

“那是因为算盘给了加护！这不一样！”

“算盘啊。有空带我去见见他吧。”

“那你也得先把我带回岸上啊？”

“请你不要乱动，否则下沉得更快。”

光之战士立刻停下了他躁动的小短手和小短腿，等待桑克瑞德下水来将他抱上岸边。即使穿着法师的布甲，给盐湖这么一泡还是很重的，所以光之战士知道自己该老实配合。

“嘿咻。”

然而桑克瑞德只是伸长了手臂将光之战士从水里提起来，还湿漉漉地在水面上晃了晃，就像在晒一条偶然捞上岸的咸鱼。

“还好吧？”桑克瑞德将光之战士放在自己落脚的岩石上，“这附近的水可不浅，既然不擅长游泳，怎么跑到这里来落水？”

光之战士回忆着自己掉进水里的过程，觉得实在太蠢了说不出口。

不，按照他从算盘那里得到加护以后的潜水能力，之所以被困在水中上不来，最主要的是他爬不上岸边这块岩石。

这更加不能告诉桑克瑞德了，光之战士还是想要点面子的对吧。

桑克瑞德观察着光之战士的表情，低下头轻轻笑了两声。

“那你打算在这里晒干自己，还是直接跟我去阿拉米格住宅区换一身衣服？”

“换谁的衣服？”

“总之就是有可以换的衣服。”

“于里昂热的？”

桑克瑞德瞠目结舌，随后用拳头在光之战士仍旧滴里嗒啦的脑袋两侧使劲转了转。

“想得美。”桑克瑞德说。

2.

“拜托，桑克瑞德！”

桑克瑞德打磨刀刃的动作僵住了。

“……我不知道怎么……训练别人。我只有被人训练的份。”

“就像你在萨雷安接受训练的那样训练我就行！”光之战士虔诚地合十双手，“拜托了！”

“……可是你有必要学会这个么？毕竟你已经会潜水了。”

“潜水和游泳是两回事。我想让自己多一些技能，不仅不再给别人添麻烦，还能帮助其他人。”

“你该不会是……听太多阿莉塞大人对阿尔菲诺大人的评语了吧？”

“……不可否认这也是原因之一。”

桑克瑞德放下无铭端正坐姿，似乎在多想一些理由劝说光之战士，又努力无果。

“而且万一，我是说万一。”光之战士吞了口口说让自己不那么激动，“算盘加在我们身上的法术消失了怎么办？就像以前幻龙封印我光之水晶的力量一样。”

“这倒是个问题……”甫一松口，桑克瑞德就看到天上星星掉进了光之战士的眼睛里，“嗯……我试试吧。”

“真的？”

“可我话说在前面啊。”像每一个开始训练学生的老师那样，桑克瑞德用一种绝对不是在开玩笑的口吻补充，“我很严格的。”

3.

光之战士对桑克瑞德的严格做足了心理准备。

风雨无阻！长效不懈！偷懒挨骂！出错打鞭！

……本应该是这样才对。

光之战士泡在石绿湖里绝望地想，本应该是这样才对。

但桑克瑞德只在他腰上绑了一根绳子，将他扔进石绿湖的深水区，自己就牵着绳子的另一头在湖边坐下了。

“桑克瑞德！”光之战士拍打出小浪花，“你让我泡到什么时候！”

“那你潜下去我看看。”

“我会潜水啊！”

“不是用法术潜水。”桑克瑞德回答，“停止呼吸，憋气，潜水。”

光之战士照做，再回到水面就看到桑克瑞德不住摇头。

“不是这样。你太依赖那种法术了。”

“那普通的潜水应该是怎样的？”

“停止呼吸，憋气，潜水。到你的肺承受不住为止。”

“可我的肺不会承受不住啊？”

“因为你可以在水下呼吸。”

“那我进水里当然就会在水下呼吸！”

“所以我说你太依赖那种法术了。”桑克瑞德伸了个懒腰，“泡着吧。”

光之战士耐着性子又泡了半小时，感觉自己手脚都要融化了。“再泡下去我就要变成拉拉菲尔咸菜啦！”

桑克瑞德耸耸肩，扯着绳子把他拉回岸边。

“你失去了对水的敬畏。”贤人俯视着他，那只还能看得见东西的眼睛里有种说不出的冷漠，“你已经忘了‘溺水’的感觉，忘记人在溺水之时全身该如何抵抗着死亡的侵袭，还有那种失去空气的恐惧。”

光之战士很不服气：“我还是很敬畏水的。我知道它能轻易杀死一条生命。”

“不是这个意思。我需要的是你身体的感觉。”桑克瑞德再次将光之战士从水里捞出来，提着他的领子，随后剪断了绳子。

终、终于要来了！光之战士严阵以待。

果不其然，桑克瑞德比上一次更加用力、更远地将他扔入石绿湖，等了五分钟，桑克瑞德挠挠头：“你看。”

这次光之战士自己也明白问题出现在哪里了。

被突然抛进脚踩不到底的深水之中，他的身体和大脑却非常明确有法术傍身、根本不会溺水遇险，所以没有下意识挣扎也没有试图让自己漂浮出水面的努力。

“在你的意识里，你在水下比在水面上安全得多。所以你的身体不会对‘溺水’做出反应。”

“你、你的意思是……我再也学不会游泳了吗？”

“……再试试吧。”桑克瑞德苦笑着，“或者你去找个救生圈来找一下强行浮在水面的体验。”

4.

听说魏吉跟塔塔露在红莲节期间去过海边玩，光之战士第一时间给加隆德炼铁厂发去了通讯。

“救生圈？”

接通讯的是尼禄·托尔·斯卡艾瓦。不知什么原因，尼禄在通讯另一头的声音非常大，好像是故意喊得很大声来掩盖什么。

“你为什么要救生……停下，西德·加隆德！”尼禄的声音方向歪了歪，大概是转过头吧，“让我听完他的话……忍一忍行么！……好了。”尼禄的声音又正了回来，“你为什么要救生圈？”

光之战士猜测此时尼禄应该忙着做实验，通讯珠彼端传来仪器隆隆振动的声音。为了不打扰西德和尼禄的研究，光之战士言简意赅地说了自己的需要。

“就这样？”尼禄叫着，“你跟拂晓那小辫子说，别学什么游泳了，我尼禄·斯卡艾瓦既然能做出反重力装置，那么我躺在仪表盘上也能给你做一个浮水装置！保证你在水上走得比在平地上走还要舒坦！”

光之战士皱紧了眉头，桑克瑞德则在一旁继续伸懒腰。

“……拿不到救生圈那我们就另外想办法吧。”桑克瑞德拍拍他的肩膀。

“不，我在想……仪表盘能躺得下一个人吗？”

“能啊。”

光之战士猛地抬头：“你躺过？”

“魔导机甲的仪表盘我都能躺得下，更别提西德和尼禄平常用的那种仪表盘了。”

“不是，你们为什么要躺仪表盘？”

他吃惊地发现桑克瑞德此刻的表情有点儿像于里昂热。

“你真的要听？”

5.

他们俩苦思冥想了半天。

光之战士提议先去高脚孤丘住宅区新开设的温泉池试试普通的闭气，很快就被桑克瑞德否决。

“不用去那么远，石绿湖就有温泉。这方法要是有用我早把你放进去，不煮熟绝对不会让你出来。”

“……真的很严格诶。”

“我早说了我很严格。”

说完桑克瑞德变戏法似地又摸出了一根绳子。

“我认识的人里面好像没有别人会用救生圈了……”

“你还有一种办法。”

“请说？”

“等明天早晨，我们去太阳海岸捉一只海巧儿陆行鸟。”

“你不觉得这样很残忍么！那可是海巧儿陆行鸟赖以生存的救生圈啊！”

桑克瑞德抱起了胳膊，眉尖挑得老高，盯着光之战士不说话了。

“……好吧，继续吧。”光之战士垂头丧气。

于是他第三次被抛进了石绿湖里。缺少救生危机感的光之战士想象自己是一只不会游泳的巧儿陆行鸟，假装扑腾两下后还是选择——乖乖泡着。

6.

日头西斜，石绿湖的水面泛起粼粼小黄片儿。

泡在水中的光之战士摸了摸那些夕阳投下的橙黄色鳞片，觉得肚子饿了。

他敏锐地嗅到了不同的气息，回头一看是于里昂热。

精灵慢慢靠近快要睡着的桑克瑞德，后者显然早就习惯了这种接近方式，压根不打算声揭穿精灵。光之战士也只是张了张嘴，想想算了便没说话。

所以三秒钟后，他惊恐地看到于里昂热以经过计算般的角度、精准控制过的速度和不容置疑的态度伸手将桑克瑞德推进后者精心挑选过深度的水域，一句话都说不出来。

桑克瑞德似乎也说不出话来。他在水下沉沉浮浮，留下一只眼睛望向于里昂热。

“请捉两条鳟鱼……石绿湖鳟鱼。”精灵不就他的行为做任何解释，“不需要太大，否则容易浪费。”

桑克瑞德的独眼随着他在水下吐出来的气泡消失了，于里昂热则拽着绳子把脑子发懵的光之战士拖了回来。

“我向石绿湖营地约了一个餐位。”于里昂热温和地递上他早就准备好的更换衣物，“今晚就在此地就餐。石绿湖的夜晚除了温泉，还能欣赏泽尔马溪谷的绿树和月下萨拉奥斯的遗骸。若您愿意，我们可以留宿一夜，明日趁天气晴好……走一走黑夜祝福过的尼姆浮游遗迹。”

于里昂热挥挥手，向光之战士鞠了一躬。

“我来为您介绍第五星历威尔布兰德岛丰功伟绩，解读记载它们繁荣与衰落的风之水晶。”

“好、好啊……可是我……”光之战士小心往湖面瞟了一眼，“我还想跟桑克瑞德学游泳。”

“他马上就会回来。您想用什么酒来配生烤鳟鱼？今日配送的酱汁是金钱蘑浓汤。”

“……高地葡萄酒就好……”

夕阳斜斜地沾着于里昂热的侧脸。精灵的个子非常高，却没有用影子罩在光之战士身上，这让光之战士很轻易就能看到精灵嘴边的微笑，都有点儿像桑克瑞德每次邀约美女时的狡黠。

7.

“……您让我想起了阿尔菲诺大人小时候。”

餐盘放在酒桶上大概是石绿湖营地的特色。朝西边望去，不需抬头太多便能眺见火墙指天高的偏属性水晶一如夜幕不曾愈合的疤痕。

光之战士向着那块疤痕摇了摇酒杯。“阿尔菲诺小时候？”他问。

“啊啊。阿尔菲诺大人不会游泳，这您是知道的。”于里昂热说，“虽然嘴上不说，但彼时阿尔菲诺大人不肯认输，偷偷练习了很久。”

“以他的天才为什么……”

“人总是有适合去做的和不适合去做的事。虽然阿莉塞大人经常嘲笑他这一点，但阿莉塞大人同样承认自己也有不如阿尔菲诺大人的地方。”

“我觉得我并不是不擅长体能方面的练习，你看我要是努努力，还能驾驭得了拳术。”

“您刚好错过了那个时机。”于里昂热搅了搅小锅里的浓汤，让锁在锅底的香味翻上来，“并不是您自身的缺陷。”

“真的就一点办法都没有了么……”

“或许有，或许即使有……也不那么重要。”

“即便万一真的——你失去了那个法术——”桑克瑞德摇摇晃晃地从温泉里爬上来，接过于里昂热放在他椅子上的浴巾随意围在腰间，“你也还有很多方法——可以补救——”

“……如果不是你就在我眼前，我差点以为你就是算盘。”光之战士瞪着他，“你们俩的声音一个样。”

“你泡得太久了，桑克瑞德。”

“是有点久——我好长时间没来这里了——于里昂热——我手扎不稳这块毛巾——”

于里昂热推推男人的腰示意他转过身，借着灯光给对方扎紧浴巾的结。

“那我应该放弃么？”

“‘放弃’……实在是难以说出口的结论。事实上我认为您完全可以不用从放弃的角度去思考。”

“那于里昂热不擅长什么？”光之战士冷不丁问了一句，令于里昂热微微一怔。

此刻桑克瑞德好像突然就清醒了，在旁边开口回答：“不擅长和人打交道啊。”

“不会吧？我不觉得说话难懂是不擅长和人打交道的表现，而且于里昂热不是一直和巴尔德西昂委员会以及萨雷安那边交流么，他们更难沟通啊。”

“普通层面的沟通和我要说的不是一回事。”桑克瑞德端起于里昂热搅过的、装了浓汤的小锅，就着锅沿直接喝了一口后咂咂嘴，“普通的沟通，和走进他人的内心，不是一回事。”

光之战士不以为然笑着摆手：“没有那么严重吧！”

“嗯对，没有那么严重。”桑克瑞德看看于里昂热，继续喝了两口汤后又说，“我也不擅长这个——从某些角度而言。”

这就很严重了。光之战士的不以为然僵在脸上。“你真的言过其实了。”他安静几秒后回答。

桑克瑞德从小锅上懒洋洋地抬起眼：“是么？那你现在还觉得……有了算盘赠与你的法术，不会游泳还是一个很严重的问题么？”

光之战士托起下巴想了想，又望向精灵，对方报以鼓励的神情。

“那我们今晚就在这里过夜，明天一起去尼姆浮游遗迹吧。”

“——那不成。”桑克瑞德果断拒绝道。

“为什么！那明明是于里昂热邀请我去的！”

桑克瑞德继续垂头喝他的汤，仿佛那是他今晚最后的悠闲。

“因为明天我可能睡不够。”

END


End file.
